kabukiwarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Square
Write the text of your article here! Square a.k.a Square Enix was and is a Japanese video game company founded in 1983 by Masafumi Miyamoto it's headquaters in Tokyo in Japan. It was publisher of 1998 game for ps1 video game console Bushido Blade 2. It also published the following games... Hanjuku Hero Tai 3D PlayStation 2 2003-06-26 !June 26, 20031 Square Enix1 Yes1 All Star Pro-Wrestling III PlayStation 2 2003-08-07 !August 7, 20032 Square Enix2 Yes2 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles GameCube 2003-08-08 !August 8, 20033 The Game Designers Studio4 Yes3 Yes3 Yes3 Yes3 Sword of Mana Game Boy Advance 2003-08-29 !August 29, 20035 Brownie Brown5 Yes5 Yes5 Yes5 Yes6 Drakengard PlayStation 2 2003-09-11 !September 11, 20037 Cavia7 Yes7 Yes7 Yes7 Yes7 Kenshin Dragon Quest: Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken September 19, 2003 Front Mission 1st PlayStation 2003-10-23 !October 23, 20038 Square Enix8 Yes8 Slime MoriMori Dragon Quest: Shōgeki no Shippo Dan Game Boy Advance 2003-11-14 !November 14, 20039 Tose9 Yes9 Front Mission History PlayStation 2003-12-11 !December 11, 200310 Square Enix10 Yes10 Front Mission 4 PlayStation 2 2003-12-18 !December 18, 200311 Square Enix11 Yes11 Yes11 Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel PlayStation 2 2003-12-25 !December 25, 200312 Racjin12 Yes12 Yes12 Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (Director's Cut) PlayStation 2 2004-01-22 !January 22, 200413 tri-Ace13 Yes13 Yes13 Yes13 Yes13 Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission PlayStation 2 2004-02-19 !February 19, 200414 Square Enix14 Yes14 Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride PlayStation 2 2004-03-25 !March 25, 200415 ArtePiazza, Matrix Software15 Yes15 Dragon Quest Characters: Torneko no Daibōken 3 Advance Game Boy Advance 2004-06-24 !June 24, 200416 Rakish17 Yes16 Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls Game Boy Advance 2004-07-29 !July 29, 200418 Tose18 Yes18 Yes18 Yes18 Yes18 Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir PlayStation 2 2004-09-22 !September 22, 200419 Racjin19 Yes19 Yes19 Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Game Boy Advance 2004-11-11 !November 11, 200420 Square Enix, Jupiter20 Yes20 Yes20 Yes20 Yes21 NA Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King EU / AUS Dragon Quest: Journey of the Cursed King PlayStation 2 2004-11-27 !November 27, 200422 Level-522 Yes22 Yes22 Yes22 Yes22 Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special PlayStation 2 2004-12-22 !December 22, 200423 Think Garage24 Yes23 Radiata Stories PlayStation 2 2005-01-27 !January 27, 200525 tri-Ace25 Yes25 Yes25 Musashi: Samurai Legend PlayStation 2 2005-03-15 !March 15, 200526 Square Enix26 Yes26 Yes26 Yes26 Egg Monster Hero Nintendo DS 2005-03-24 !March 24, 200527 Neverland28 Yes27 Romancing SaGa PlayStation 2 2005-04-21 !April 21, 200529 Square Enix29 Yes29 Yes29 Hanjuku Hero 4: 7-Jin no Hanjuku Hero PlayStation 2 2005-05-26 !May 26, 200530 Square Enix30 Yes30 Drakengard 2 PlayStation 2 2005-06-16 !June 16, 200531 Cavia31 Yes31 Yes31 Yes31 Yes31 Fullmetal Alchemist 3: Kami o Tsugu Shōjo PlayStation 2 2005-07-21 !July 21, 200532 Racjin32 Yes32 Grandia III PlayStation 2 2005-08-04 !August 4, 200533 Game Arts33 Yes33 Yes33 Heavy Metal Thunder PlayStation 2 2005-09-01 !September 1, 200534 Media.Vision34 Yes34 Code Age Commanders PlayStation 2 2005-10-13 !October 13, 200535 Square Enix35 Yes35 Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime Nintendo DS 2005-12-01 !December 1, 200536 Tose36 Yes36 Yes36 Final Fantasy IV Advance Game Boy Advance 2005-12-15 !December 15, 200537 Tose37 Yes37 Yes37 Yes37 Yes37 Kingdom Hearts II PlayStation 2 2005-12-22 !December 22, 200538 Square Enix38 Yes38 Yes38 Yes38 Yes38 Front Mission 5: Scars of the War PlayStation 2 2005-12-29 !December 29, 200539 Square Enix39 Yes39 Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII PlayStation 2 2006-01-26 !January 26, 200640 Square Enix40 Yes40 Yes40 Yes40 Yes40 Children of Mana Nintendo DS 2006-03-02 !March 2, 200641 Nex Entertainment41 Yes41 Yes41 Yes41 Yes41 Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth PlayStation Portable 2006-03-02 !March 2, 200642 Tose43 Yes42 Yes42 Yes42 Yes42 Final Fantasy XII PlayStation 2 2006-03-16 !March 16, 200644 Square Enix44 Yes44 Yes44 Yes44 Yes44 Dragon Quest: Shōnen Yangus to Fushigi no Dungeon PlayStation 2 2006-04-20 !April 20, 200645 Cavia45 Yes45 Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable PlayStation Portable 2006-05-25 !May 25, 200646 Think Garage24 Yes46 Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria PlayStation 2 2006-06-22 !June 22, 200647 tri-Ace47 Yes47 Yes47 Yes47 Yes47 NA / AUS Mario Hoops 3-on-3 EU Mario Slam Basketball Nintendo DS 2006-07-27 !July 27, 200648 Square Enix48 Yes48 Yes48 Yes48 Yes48 Final Fantasy III Nintendo DS 2006-08-24 !August 24, 200649 Matrix Software49 Yes49 Yes49 Yes49 Yes49 Project Sylpheed Xbox 360 2006-09-28 !September 28, 200650 Game Arts, SETA50 Yes50 Yes50 Yes50 Yes51 Final Fantasy V Advance Game Boy Advance 2006-10-12 !October 12, 200652 Tose52 Yes52 Yes52 Yes52 Yes53 Final Fantasy VI Advance Game Boy Advance 2006-11-30 !November 30, 200654 Tose54 Yes54 Yes54 Yes54 Yes55 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Nintendo DS 2006-12-14 !December 14, 200656 h.a.n.d.56 Yes56 Yes56 Yes56 Yes56 Dawn of Mana PlayStation 2 2006-12-21 !December 21, 200657 Square Enix57 Yes57 Yes57 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Nintendo DS 2006-12-28 !December 28, 200658 Tose58 Yes58 Yes58 Yes58 Yes58 Heroes of Mana Nintendo DS 2007-03-08 !March 8, 200759 Brownie Brown59 Yes59 Yes59 Yes59 Yes59 Front Mission Nintendo DS 2007-03-22 !March 22, 200760 Square Enix60 Yes60 Yes60 Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ PlayStation 2 2007-03-29 !March 29, 200761 Square Enix61 Yes61 Final Fantasy PlayStation Portable 2007-04-19 !April 19, 2007 Tose62 Yes62 Yes62 Yes62 Yes62 Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Nintendo DS 2007-04-26 !April 26, 200763 Think & Feel64 Yes63 Yes63 Yes63 Yes63 Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions PlayStation Portable 2007-05-10 !May 10, 200765 Toseneeded Yes65 Yes65 Yes65 Yes65 Odin Sphereb PlayStation 2 2007-05-17 !May 17, 200766 Vanillaware66 Yes66 Yes66 Yes66 Yes66 Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road June 2007 Final Fantasy II PlayStation Portable 2007-06-07 !June 7, 2007 Tose67 Yes67 Yes67 Yes67 Yes67 Itadaki Street DS Nintendo DS 2007-06-21 !June 21, 200768 Think Garage24 Yes68 Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Wii 2007-07-12 !July 12, 200769 Genius Sonority, Eighting69 Yes69 Yes69 Yes69 Yes69 The World Ends with You Nintendo DS 2007-07-27 !July 27, 2007 Square Enix, Jupiter70 Yes70 Yes70 Yes70 Yes70 Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System PlayStation 2 2007-08-09 !August 9, 200771 Square Enix71 Yes71 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Nintendo DS 2007-08-23 !August 23, 200772 Square Enix72 Yes72 Yes72 Yes72 Yes72 Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII PlayStation Portable 2007-09-13 !September 13, 200773 Square Enix73 Yes73 Yes73 Yes73 Yes73 Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Nintendo DS 2007-10-25 !October 25, 200774 Square Enix74 Yes74 Yes74 Yes74 Yes74 Yosumin DS Nintendo DS 2007-11-08 !November 8, 200775 Square Enix75 Yes75 NA Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen EU / AUS Dragon Quest: The Chapters of the Chosen Nintendo DS 2007-11-22 !November 22, 200776 ArtePiazza,76 Cattle Call77 Yes76 Yes76 Yes76 Yes76 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Wii 2007-12-13 !December 13, 200778 h.a.n.d.78 Yes78 Yes78 Yes78 Yes78 Final Fantasy IV Nintendo DS 2007-12-20 !December 20, 200779 Matrix Software79 Yes79 Yes79 Yes79 Yes79 Star Ocean: First Departure PlayStation Portable 2007-12-27 !December 27, 200780 Tose80 Yes80 Yes80 Yes80 Exit DSa Nintendo DS 2008-10-13 !January 24, 200881 Moss82 Yes81 Yes81 Yes81 Yes81 The Legend of Kage 2a Nintendo DS 2008-03-13 !March 13, 200883 Taito83, Lancarse84 Yes83 Yes83 Yes83 Yes83 Star Ocean: Second Evolution PlayStation Portable 2008-04-02 !April 2, 200885 Tose85 Yes85 Yes85 Yes85 Yes85 Front Mission 2089: Border of Madness Nintendo DS 2008-05-29 !May 29, 200886 h.a.n.d.86 Yes86 Arkanoid DSa Nintendo DS 2008-06-17 !June 17, 200887 Taito87 Yes87 Yes87 Yes87 Yes87 Space Invaders Extremea Nintendo DS 2008-06-17 !June 17, 200888 Taito88 Yes88 Yes88 Yes88 Yes88 Space Invaders Extremea PlayStation Portable 2008-06-17 !June 17, 200889 Taito, Gulti90 Yes89 Yes89 Yes89 Yes89 Lord of Vermilion June 17, 2008 Nanashi no Game Nintendo DS 2008-07-03 !July 3, 200891 Epics92 Yes91 Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4b PlayStation 2 2008-07-10 !July 10, 200893 Atlus93 Yes93 Yes93 Yes93 Yes93 NA Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride EU Dragon Quest: The Hand of the Heavenly Bride Nintendo DS 2008-07-17 !July 17, 200894 ArtePiazza94 Yes94 Yes94 Yes94 Yes94 Sigma Harmonics Nintendo DS 2008-08-21 !August 21, 200895 Square Enix,95 Think Garage24 Yes95 Infinite Undiscovery Xbox 360 2008-09-02 !September 2, 200896 tri-Ace96 Yes96 Yes96 Yes96 Yes96 Soul Eater: Monotone Princess Wii 2008-09-25 !September 25, 200897 Square Enix97 Yes97 Snoopy DS: Let's Go Meet Snoopy and His Friends! Nintendo DS 2008-10-09 !October 9, 200898 Square Enix98 Yes98 Cid to Chocobo no Fushigina Dungeon Toki Wasure no Meikyū DS+ Nintendo DS 2008-10-30 !October 30, 200899 h.a.n.d.100 Yes99 Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Nintendo DS 2008-11-01 !November 1, 2008101 tri-Ace101 Yes101 Yes101 Yes101 Yes101 Pingu's Wonderful Carnival! Nintendo DS 2008-11-06 !November 6, 2008102 Square Enix102 Yes102 Chrono Trigger Nintendo DS 2008-11-20 !November 20, 2008103 Tose103 Yes103 Yes103 Yes103 Yes103 The Last Remnant Xbox 360 2008-11-20 !November 20, 2008104 Square Enix104 Yes104 Yes104 Yes104 Yes104 Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majō to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha Nintendo DS 2008-12-11 !December 11, 2008105 h.a.n.d.100 Yes105 Dissidia: Final Fantasy PlayStation Portable 2008-12-18 !December 18, 2008106 Square Enix106 Yes106 Yes106 Yes106 Yes106 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Nintendo DS 2009-01-29 !January 29, 2009107 Square Enix107 Yes107 Yes107 Yes107 Yes107 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Wii 2009-01-29 !January 29, 2009108 Square Enix108 Yes108 Yes108 Yes108 Yes108 Star Ocean: The Last Hope Xbox 360 2009-02-19 !February 19, 2009109 tri-Ace109 Yes109 Yes109 Yes109 Yes109 My Pet Shopa Nintendo DS 2009-02-27 !February 27, 2009110 Taito111 Yes111 Yes110 Yes112 Oyako de Asobo: Miffy no Omocha Bako Wii 2009-03-18 !March 18, 2010 h.a.n.d. Yes Kuroshitsuji: Phantom & Ghost Nintendo DS 2009-03-19 !March 19, 2009 Eighting Yes The Last Remnant Microsoft Windows 2009-03-20 !March 20, 2009 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes Quantum of Solacec PlayStation 2 2009-03-26 !March 26, 2009 Eurocom Yes Yes Yes Yes113 Quantum of Solacec PlayStation 3 2009-03-26 !March 26, 2009 Treyarch Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Quantum of Solacec Wii 2009-03-26 !March 26, 2009 Beenox Yes Yes Yes Yes115 Quantum of Solacec Xbox 360 2009-03-26 !March 26, 2009 Treyarch Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Major Minor's Majestic Marchd Wii 2009-04-23 !April 23, 2009 NanaOn-Sha Yes Yes Yes Yes116 Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Nintendo DS 2009-05-30 !May 30, 2009 Square Enix, h.a.n.d.117 Yes Yes Yes Yes118 Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies Nintendo DS 2009-07-11 !July 11, 2009 Armor Project, Level-5 Yes Yes Yes Yes NA Space Bust-a-Movea EU Puzzle Bobble Galaxy Nintendo DS 2009-07-27 !July 27, 2009 Taito, Lancarse84 Yes Yes Yes Blood of Bahamut Nintendo DS 2009-08-06 !August 6, 2009 Think & Feel64 Yes Fullmetal Alchemist: Prince of the Dawn Wii 2009-08-13 !August 13, 2009 Eighting Yes Nanashi no Game Me Nintendo DS 2009-08-27 !August 27, 2009 Epics119 Yes Mini Ninjas Nintendo DS 2009-09-08 !September 8, 2009 IO Interactive, Eidos Interactive Yes Yes Yes Mini Ninjas PlayStation 3 2009-09-08 !September 8, 2009 IO Interactive, Magic Pockets Yes Yes Yes Mini Ninjas Wii 2009-09-08 !September 8, 2009 IO Interactive, Eidos Interactive Yes Yes Yes Mini Ninjas Xbox 360 2009-09-08 !September 8, 2009 IO Interactive, Magic Pockets Yes Yes Yes Mini Ninjas Microsoft Windows 2009-09-08 !September 8, 2009 IO Interactive, Magic Pockets Yes Yes Yes Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfarec PlayStation 3 2009-09-10 !September 10, 2009 Infinity Ward Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfarec Xbox 360 2009-09-10 !September 10, 2009 Infinity Ward Yes Yes Yes Yes51 SaGa 2: Hihō Densetsu Goddess of Destiny Nintendo DS 2009-09-17 !September 17, 2009 Square Enix, Racjinneeded Yes Order of War Microsoft Windows 2009-09-22 !September 22, 2009 Wargaming.net Yes Yes Lord of Vermilion II September 30, 2009 Space Invaders Extreme 2 Nintendo DS 2009-10-02 !October 2, 2009 Taito, Project Justneeded Yes Yes Yes Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Nintendo DS 2009-10-29 !October 29, 2009 Square Enix, Matrix Software120 Yes Yes Yes Yes Dissidia: Final Fantasy Universal Tuning PlayStation Portable 2009-11-01 !November 1, 2009 Square Enix Yes Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Wii 2009-11-12 !November 12, 2009 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes115 Gyromancer Xbox 360 2009-11-18 !November 18, 2009 PopCap Games Yes Yes Yes Yes Gyromancer Microsoft Windows 2009-11-18 !November 18, 2009 PopCap Games Yes Yes Yes Yes Cross Treasures Nintendo DS 2009-12-03 !December 3, 2009 syn Sophia Yes Fullmetal Alchemist: Daughter of the Dusk Wii 2009-12-10 !December 10, 2009 Eighting Yes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2c PlayStation 3 2009-12-10 !December 10, 2009 Infinity Ward Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2c Xbox 360 2009-12-10 !December 10, 2009 Infinity Ward Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Final Fantasy XIII PlayStation 3 2009-12-17 !December 17, 2009 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2c Microsoft Windows 2009-12-23 !December 23, 2009 Infinity Ward Yes Yes Yes Yes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep PlayStation Portable 2010-01-09 !January 9, 2010 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes Batman: Arkham Asylum PlayStation 3 2010-01-14 !January 14, 2010 Rocksteady Studios Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Batman: Arkham Asylum Xbox 360 2010-01-14 !January 14, 2010 Rocksteady Studios Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation Nintendo DS 2010-01-28 !January 28, 2010 ArtePiazza121 Yes Yes Yes Yes Star Ocean: The Last Hope International PlayStation 3 2010-02-04 !February 4, 2010 tri-Ace122 Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Pony Friends 2 Nintendo DS 2010-02-23 !February 23, 2010 Tantalus Media Yes Yes Pony Friends 2 Wii 2010-02-23 !February 23, 2010 Tantalus Media Yes Yes Pony Friends 2 Microsoft Windows 2010-02-23 !February 23, 2010 Tantalus Media Yes Yes Lufia: Curse of the Sinistrals Nintendo DS 2010-02-25 !February 25, 2010 Neverland123 Yes Yes Supreme Commander 2 Microsoft Windows 2010-03-02 !March 2, 2010 Gas Powered Games Yes Yes Yes Final Fantasy XIII Xbox 360 2010-03-09 !March 9, 2010 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Supreme Commander 2 Xbox 360 2010-03-16 !March 16, 2010 Gas Powered Games Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Just Cause 2 PlayStation 3 2010-03-23 !March 23, 2010 Avalanche Studios, Eidos Interactive Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Just Cause 2 Xbox 360 2010-03-23 !March 23, 2010 Avalanche Studios, Eidos Interactive Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Just Cause 2 Microsoft Windows 2010-03-23 !March 23, 2010 Avalanche Studios, Eidos Interactive Yes Yes Yes124 Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Nintendo DS 2010-03-28 !April 28, 2010 Toseneeded Yes Nier PlayStation 3 2010-04-22 !April 22, 2010 Cavia Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Nier Xbox 360 2010-04-22 !April 22, 2010 Cavia Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Nier Replicant PlayStation 3 2010-04-22 !April 22, 2010 Cavia Yes Dragon Quest: Monsters Battle Road Victory Wii 2010-07-15 !July 15, 2010 Rocket Studio, Eighting Yes Densha de Go! Tokubetsu-hen: Fukkatsu Shouwa no Yamatesen Nintendo DS 2010-07-22 !July 22, 2010 Taito Yes Blurc PlayStation 3 2010-07-22 !July 22, 2010 Bizarre Creations Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Blurc Xbox 360 2010-07-22 !July 22, 2010 Bizarre Creations Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days PlayStation 3 2010-08-17 !August 17, 2010 IO Interactive Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days Xbox 360 2010-08-17 !August 17, 2010 IO Interactive Yes Yes Yes Yes Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days Microsoft Windows 2010-08-17 !August 17, 2010 IO Interactive Yes Yes Yes Front Mission Evolved Microsoft Windows 2010-09-14 !September 14, 2010 Double Helix Games Yes Yes Yes Front Mission Evolved PlayStation 3 2010-09-16 !September 16, 2010 Double Helix Games Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Front Mission Evolved Xbox 360 2010-09-16 !September 16, 2010 Double Helix Games Yes Yes Yes Yes51 Singularityc PlayStation 3 2010-09-22 !September 22, 2010 Raven Software Yes Yes Yes Yes114 Singularityc Xbox 360 2010-09-22 !September 22, 2010 Raven Software Yes Yes Yes Yes Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Nintendo DS 2010-10-07 !October 7, 2010 Square Enix, h.a.n.d. Yes Yes Yes Yes Lord of Arcana PlayStation Portable 2010-10-14 !October 14, 2010 Access Games Yes Yes Yes Yes Call of Duty: Black Opsc Microsoft Windows 2010-11-09 !November 9, 2010 Treyarch Yes Yes Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together PlayStation Portable 2010-11-11 !November 11, 2010 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes Call of Duty: Black Opsc PlayStation 3 2010-11-18 !November 18, 2010 Treyarch Yes Yes Yes Yes Call of Duty: Black Opsc Xbox 360 2010-11-18 !November 18, 2010 Treyarch Yes Yes Yes Yes Mario Sports Mix Wii 2010-11-25 !November 25, 2010 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes The 3rd Birthday PlayStation Portable 2010-12-22 !December 22, 2010 Square Enix, HexaDrive Yes Yes Yes Yes SaGa 3: Shadow or Light Nintendo DS 2011-01-06 !January 6, 2011 Square Enix, Racjin Yes James Bond 007: Blood Stonec PlayStation 3 2011-01-13 !January 13, 2011 Bizzare Creations Yes Yes Yes Yes James Bond 007: Blood Stonec Xbox 360 2011-01-13 !January 13, 2011 Bizarre Creations Yes Yes Yes Yes MindJack PlayStation 3 2011-01-18 !January 18, 2011 feelplus Yes Yes Yes MindJack Xbox 360 2011-01-18 !January 18, 2011 feelplus Yes Yes Yes Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix PlayStation Portable 2011-01-20 !January 20, 2011 Square Enix Yes Bust-a-Move Universe Nintendo 3DS 2011-02-26 !February 26, 2011 Arika Yes Yes Yes Yes Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy PlayStation Portable 2011-03-03 !March 3, 2011 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes Tomb Raider Trilogy Pack PlayStation 3 2011-03-22 !March 22, 2011 Crystal Dynamics Yes Yes Yes Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection PlayStation Portable 2011-03-24 !March 24, 2011 Square Enix Yes Yes Yes Yes Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Nintendo DS 2011-03-31 !March 31, 2011 Tose Yes Dungeon Siege III PlayStation 3 2011-06-17 !June 17, 2011 Obsidian Entertainment Coming Yes Yes Yes Dungeon Siege III Xbox 360 2011-06-17 !June 17, 2011 Obsidian Entertainment Coming Yes Yes Yes Dungeon Siege III Microsoft Windows 2011-06-17 !June 17, 2011 Obsidian Entertainment Coming Yes Yes Yes Deus Ex: Human Revolution PlayStation 3 2011-08-23 !August 23, 2011 Eidos Montreal Coming Coming Coming Coming Deus Ex: Human Revolution Xbox 360 2011-08-23 !August 23, 2011 Eidos Montreal Coming Coming Coming Coming Deus Ex: Human Revolution Microsoft Windows 2011-08-23 !August 23, 2011 Eidos Montreal Coming Coming Coming Coming Dead Island PlayStation 3 2011-09-06 !September 6, 2011 Techland Coming Coming Coming Coming Dead Island Xbox 360 2011-09-06 !September 6, 2011 Techland Coming Coming Coming Coming Dead Island Microsoft Windows 2011-09-06 !September 6, 2011 Techland Coming Coming Coming Coming Final Fantasy Type-0 PlayStation Portable 2011-TBA !TBA 2011 Square Enix Coming Final Fantasy XIII-2 PlayStation 3 2011-TBA !TBA 2011 Square Enix Coming Coming Coming Coming Final Fantasy XIII-2 Xbox 360 2011-TBA !TBA 2011 Square Enix Coming Coming Coming Coming Slime Morimori Dragon Quest 3: Daikaizoku to Shippodan125 Nintendo 3DS 2011-TBA !TBA 2011 Tose Coming Final Fantasy XIV PlayStation 3 TBA Square Enix Coming Coming Coming Coming Final Fantasy Versus XIII PlayStation 3 TBA Square Enix Heroes of Ruin Nintendo 3DS TBA n-Space Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance126 Nintendo 3DS TBA Square Enix Coming Coming Coming Coming Chocobo Racing 3D (tentative title)126 Nintendo 3DS TBA h.a.n.d. Hitman: Absolution PlayStation 3 TBA IO Interactive Hitman: Absolution Xbox 360 TBA IO Interactive Hitman: Absolution Microsoft Windows TBA IO Interactive Dragon Quest X127 Wii TBA TBA Theatrhythm Final Fantasy128 Nintendo 3DS TBA Square Enix Tomb Raider PlayStation 3 TBA Crystal Dynamics Tomb Raider Xbox 360 TBA Crystal Dynamics Tomb Raider Microsoft Windows TBA Crystal Dynamics Thief 4 PlayStation 3 TBA Eidos Montreal Thief 4 Xbox 360 TBA Eidos Montreal Thief 4 Microsoft Windows TBA Eidos Montreal Fortress PlayStation 3 TBA GRIN Fortress Xbox 360 TBA GRIN Fortress Microsoft Windows TBA GRIN Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road II Legends